Kiss and Kill Tome
by RainbowWhisper
Summary: Follow the story of Llorayna, a Dunmer who freelanced as an assassin together with her brother Svadstar. Follow her as she makes her name in The Dark Brotherhood. Join her as she revels in the power of a shout.  Pairings: Dovahkiin&Cicero, Dovahkiin&Sithi
1. Word from Author

**Word from Author **

Welcome, dear reader, to "**Kiss and Kill Tome**".

Do not worry, I will soon leave you alone in cosy chair with this tome in your hands. I just peeked over to offer you a hot cup of coffee, or tea if you would prefer, and to give you little introduction.

As you might or might not noticed, this Tome is only one of main five in the collection named "**Heroes of Skyrim**".

All five stories are interlaced, meaning that by any time you might get a glimpse of main character from other story in this one, usually part that was merely mentioned there while are explored in greater depth in here. If you have difficulties phantom what I mean, read first chapter of " _Kiss and Kill Tome_", then do the same with second chapter of "_Fire and Ice Tome_".

In this story you will follow the life of Dunmer assassin Llorayna Aran and sometimes her brother Svadstar. Telling you more than that would spoil your experience, so I will remain silent. However I give you one hint: even assassins can fall in love... or perhaps not.

Do not expect sunshine, butterflies, daisies and corn bread in this story for the tale might be dark and horrid at some points. If you are of fainted-heart, I would not advise reading it at all, otherwise you are my welcomed guests.

I hope that you shall enjoy the time spent gazing into these pages and would like to remind you, that I open-heartedly accept reviews and criticisms and wish that you leave your scribblings behind, telling me of your thoughts. If you are a shy one and do not wish for all see your thoughts, remember that you can always share them with me via PM.

With that said, I leave you to your reading.

_**Post Scriptum:**_ For more information regarding the "_Heroes of Skyrim_" Collection cast your eyes upon my profile.

If you would like to help me with my utterly horrid grammar, know that I would welcome your help happily.


	2. Ch 1: Shadows

**Chapter 1: SHADOWS**

Twin moonswere concealed behind the thickness of dark, dense clouds. Noise of crickets, owls and wolf played the symphony of the night. Lofty lush pines stretched its branches towards the sky, moving in sync with the sounds around. Ancient peaks cowered with snow silently beheld the land bellow, two silhouettes embraced the shadows and crept noiselessly through the forest.

The tallest of the two raised its hand motioning to stop.

"_What is it?"_ the smaller one asked using hand-language.

"_Huntress," _the taller one responded in the same manner.

These two used the hand-language each time when they could not risk a sound. They learned as little pups about the importance of silence and took on themselves to create a complicated series of hand gestures that allowed them to communicate without a word when needed.

At first there were simple gestures for -_danger-, -clear-, -stop-, -follow-, -ahead-, -behind-, -above-_ and such, however as the years have went by, more complex their silent communication became, evolving to the point when whole sentences were communicated with mere motions of hands.

"_Perfect,"_ the smaller one gestured. Her jet black eyes gaining vivid spark.

"_Do you want to do it quick and clean or have some fun with this one?"_ the taller one gestured back, same vivid spark lightening up in his ruby-red eyes.

Vicious smile stretched her full pale lips as she gestured: _"You know me, dear brother; I am always up for some good old bloody fun."_

"_That's the sister I love,"_he gestured to her, lips stretching mischievously.

Their eyes followed the movements of the huntress as they crept nearer. The red-headed woman was so completely focused on the deer ahead that she did not noticed anything else.

It was their lucky night.

They successfully killed a wealthy merchant in Cyrodiil just few hours ago, a commission they got from the young wife he had. They have earned a hefty amount of coin for the assassination -that was always good-, but what made them even happier was the fact, that the wife demanded her husband to be slain slowly and painfully. They gladly obliged. Furthermore, the now happy widow recommended them to one of her relatives and they acquired another job. They were to travel all the way to Windhelm and eliminate some Argorian that lived there. They weren't told what the reason for the death was, they did not care and did not ask.

And now, just as they thought how dull the night was; they stumbled on no harm suspecting Redguard female who aspired to catch a deer.

Their souls sang to them, as they thought about how they will slowly, little by little, skin her. Paralysing poison would make sure no sound would be made, but the victim would feel everything. They could only hopped that she would not pass out too quickly, but if she would, they would just wait for her to regain awareness. They were deep in the forest, village a distance away, there was a cosy dark cave in vicinity... they would have all the time they would want.

It was the sound of a broken twig that made them stop and melt against the tree, climbing up it swiftly, seeking shelter among the branches.

The red-headed Redguard stopped her hunt, her emerald green eyes regarding her surrounding.

Sound of metal armour and heavy feet disturbed the silence of the night.

The Redguard rushed to cower, but it was too late. Ten Imperial Soldiers emerged from darkness, surrounding the woman.

Brother and sister observed from the safety with a silent snarl. The soldiers just marred their cruel plan.

"Who are you Redguard? What are your doings here?" Imperial Soldier asked, his sword ready to strike should she attempt anything.

"Its none of your business" the woman growled in response.

_"She has fire in veins; we would have so much fun together...",_ the brother sulked.

"I am making it my business," the Soldier spat. "State your name!" he demanded.

"Shardi," the woman figured that it might be better to go along.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I was hunting a deer until you lot scared it away," she answered defiently.

"I don't believe you," the soldier spat.

"Oh come on..." Shardi frowned.

"In fact, I think you are spying here," soldier said seriously.

"What! Why would I do that?" the Redguard said in outrage.

"You tell me," he said. "Why do you, a Redguard, want to help rescuing Ulfric?"

"What? I am not saving any Ulfric," she was at the loss of what this is all about.

"Of course you are not! We just cought you," the soldier laughed.

"Listen... I just came from Cryodiil today... I know no Ulfric..." Shardi tried to reason with the man.

"Save it for interrogation," the man spat.

Brother and sister were up on the tree long after the Imperial Soldiers dragged the Redguard woman away.

"Sithis take them all," the woman snarled.

"I am sad..." the man pouted his lips. "And I am mad..."

"I know, dear brother, I know," she sighted deeply. "One day, by the Sithis, I promise you, one day we will spill their blood.

"I would like to do it now..." he said to her, his eyes pleading. "Their camp must be close; we could make at least few kills..."

"It is too risky, beside; we would have to be quick about it. Where is joy in that?" she scorned.

"You are right, as always, sister," he agreed to her assessment. Profound sadness was swirling in his ruby-red eyes, dulling the colour.

"But I know there is a little village not so far from here. Riverwood, if I remember correctly. We could make it there before dawn breaks and be away before they wake..." she winked at him mischievously.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed, excitement by the prospect of spilling some blood making his eyes shine brightly again.

With that said, they jumped from the tree and darted into the night with a thrill.

* * *

><p>A high-pitched screech penetrated the tranquility of morning. All Riverwood gathered on the main road.<p>

There lay an unclad body in the puddle of deep-red blood. Multiple cuts formed bizzare markings on its ashen skin.

People found a bit of relief at the knowledge that it was none of their own, just a wayfarer who tarried in the Inn for the night.

Whispers of two cloaked figures spread. Many claimed they were Bosmer, other claimed they were Altmer, Hilde claimed they were Dunmer, Sven could swear they had tails... but none knew for sure.

The body was removed, and street cleaned of blood.

On first day villagers did not dare to sleep. They sat in darkness with weapon in hand.

On second day villagers slept with one eye opened, listening to the shadows.

On third day, they deemed that the unfortunate man made a wrong enemy.

On fourth day their lives returned to normal, memory of gruesomely butchered man pushed into the deepest part of their mind.

On fifth day the news of similar murders in Whiterun reached their ears and made them comprehensive yet again.

On sixth day the news of yet another murder at Mixwater Mill reached them. Villagers felt sorrow for the families of the deceased but at the same time felt relief as the murderers were far away.

On seventh day brother and sister crossed the city gates of Windhelm.


End file.
